This invention relates to a rat guard method for protecting farm implements and harvested farm produce from harm by rats.
As a method to protect farm implements such as rice reapers and threshers and harvested farm produce kept in storage from harm by rats, a rat guard net disclosed in Japanese Patent. Publication No. 12455/1989 and Australian Patent No. 596111 is known. That guard net is formed by having links of a rigid material such as metals which cannot be gnawed by rats fitted to form meshes fine enough to prevent rats from passing through and to be freely bendable. It is used to cut off a passage by rats and used as a drape over an article to be protected.
Though the aforementioned rat guard net can be used without any problem to cover a protected article having no projections on its surface such as bagged farm produce, when it is used to cover boxes or farm implements, its links are caught by the corners of boxes or the projected parts of farm implements, making it very troublesome to cover such protected articles or to remove the net from them. This may sometimes result in the breakage of the net or the protected articles.